And Still She Doesn't Know
by TKR.87
Summary: Alex has loved Casey for as long as she can remember but Casey is oblivious and in love with someone else. Will Alex fight for what she believes is right, and how will it end? Now Rated M
1. Prologue

**Blitz1030 gave me this great idea for a Casey/Alex story in which Casey is stronger than in my other stories. I do base Casey on myself a lot of the time, and I know that a lot of people think that I make her a little OTT and OOC. So this is different for me. **

**However, the idea that was given to me has been in my head and I started writing this first chapter today. **

**This part is from Alex's POV and is mean to give you an insight into the story, but the rest will be written in the third person perspective, with slight excerpts from Alex and Casey's POV's**

**(Thank you Bitz1030 for the idea, and support)**

**Prologue:**

I've always loved her. She doesn't know it, and it's not for my lack of trying. So many people have told me that they can tell how much she means to me, but it doesn't matter if they can see it, she can't. She's in love, but it's not with me and it hurts.

We've been friends for years. My Father and hers are business partners, and our Mothers are the best of friends. When we were little, we'd play for hours with our dolls houses and pretending to be princess. We both realised we were gay when we were teenagers and were there for each other when we came out to our families. I wouldn't say our parents were pleased, being conservatives they had a lot of expectations but they didn't disown us. It was when I was about 15, I realised that I loved her, and now 7 years later, I'm still trying to make her see that.

Brianna, that's the woman that has taken Casey's heart. My Casey, she should be mine. Brianna's a supermodel, with blonde hair, even shinier and brighter than mine, blue eyes that are prettier than mine. Her features are finer and she's slimmer than me. But that's just it, she's more than I am, and to Casey, she's everything.

I sit with Casey and she tells me constantly how amazing Brianna is, how she treats her like a goddess, and how gentle she is. I want to throw up, to scream, to tell her that I could be gentle, that I could treat her like that but I don't because Casey is my friend and whether I love her or not, I couldn't hurt her.

Tonight, she's attending a ball at my house. It's actually my Parent's home and where I grew up but after college I moved back home as I was yet to find a job that paid enough for me to have my own place. Casey lives with her girlfriend, in a huge apartment in Queens that I've only been invited to once.

So, tonight, she's attending and she's bringer her with her. No doubt they'll be slow dancing and acting all sickly sweet. But I'll just watch from afar, while making small talk with guests, wishing it was me that she loved, that she held close, that she whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I barely even register getting ready. I have this long blue gown that I've brought especially for tonight. Casey once told me that the colour brought out my eyes and when I saw this dress, I knew I had to have it. I hold onto those things, the way Casey would say I was pretty, and just the little things she did, before she met Brianna. I don't overdo my make-up, because I know that Casey likes it simple, even if Brianna is always so immaculately put together.

I guess love really does change you. Casey's changed and I miss the girl that once would laugh at my rude jokes, and tell me that I was a disgrace to my family, while playfully nudging me. Yet, I still love her because I know she's that girl deep down.

I sigh as I grab my purse and tuck it under my arm. The guests are arriving, and my Father likes me to be by his side at these events. My Mother likes to mingle with the other guests, while my Father is all business. He wants me to follow in his footsteps but I've just got myself a job in the DA's office as a secretary. It's not what I want, but it's a step on the ladder. I don't want to use my Father to further my career, I want to make it on my own, yet he still insists on introducing me as the highest achieving student in my year.

"Hi Daddy" I say as I approach him, he's standing by the door, as the guests enter and he smiles as he pulls me closer to him

A young man enters and my Dad calls to him "Trevor. Thank you for coming this evening. This is my Daughter Alexandra. Alexandra, this is Trevor Langan, he's a defence attorney"

I nod my head as he offers his hand, I take it and shake it "Nice to meet you"

He replies "Likewise" before moving on. I close my eyes to avoid rolling them. I hate when my Father calls me Alexandra, but I was named after him and I guess he likes people to know that. I'm more often or not called Alex, whereas my Father has always been Alexander.

When I open them, I almost jump as I am met with the emerald eyes of Casey "Hey Alex"

"Hi Casey" I smile back as she reaches for the lanky blonde beside her

"Alexandra" Brianna says with an obviously fake smile

I almost mutter out a greeting as they walk over to the dance floor before excusing myself and heading over to the table to grab a drink.

I try and hide myself in the corner of the room, talking to people when they approach but not making an effort to seek out anyone in particular. I notice my Father is deep in discussion with the man I met earlier. Trevor. I have nothing against these people my Father introduces me to, but I'm set on working in the DA's office. I want to prosecute, not defend.

I catch a glimpse of Brianna sitting on Casey's lap, and I watch for a few minutes, captivated by the redheads beauty, the way her hair falls around her shoulders, and her legs are just amazing. The dress she is wearing is black, and it's simple yet still elegant while showing off the more tomboyish side to Casey. She catches my eye and smiles. I can't take my eyes off of her, but then I notice Brianna flash me a look that says 'Keep away' and I blink before turning my head.

I guess I just have to deal with it, somehow. I have to stop being so hung up on her, because it's killing me. It hurts, not to see her happy, but to see her happy with someone other than me. I'm jealous and I know it, but I've loved her for so long and she's oblivious to it, she has no idea at all.

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to you all for your reviews. I'm crediting Blitz1030 in this story as the ideas are there's and not mine, although the wording and formatting is solely mine. **

**I would have got another chapter out yesterday Lexie, but I live in the UK and when I posted the first part, it was late enough. (I didn't sleep much anyway)**

**I am still tentative about this story, it's the first time I've written a story with someone else's prompts/ideas and not my own. **

**Oh and by the way, I absolutely love Alex Cabot as a character, she may seem like a bit of a bitch to begin with by the end of this chapter but she isn't really. **

Chapter 1:

Brianna scowled as Alex turned her head away from where she had been watching the blonde and redhead.

"What's wrong Brea?" Casey asked, looking up at the blonde

"Oh it's nothing" Brianna answered, she wasn't going to bring up the subject of Alex right now. After all, she was the one that had Casey, and the redhead hadn't shown any indication that she felt anything for the other blonde other than friendship.

Casey wasn't stupid but she trusted her girlfriend to tell her if it was important. Instead of pushing Brianna to tell her, she lifted the petite frame of the blonde from her lap "Come and dance with me"

The music wasn't to the blonde's taste and the whole atmosphere made her feel out of place but if Casey wanted to attend this party, she wouldn't stop her, plus, she didn't want the redhead to spend any time with Alex at all, especially alone.

She trusted her girlfriend but Alexandra Cabot gave her an uneasy feeling and she wouldn't take the chance.

While the couple danced to the soft, classical music Alex was trying to concentrate on the conversation between Trevor and her Father who had both joined her a few minutes earlier.

"So would you be interested Alexandra?"

Alex jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back at the two men.

"What?"

Mr Cabot scowled at his daughter's bluntness "Excuse my daughter, she seems to have had a momentary relapse of her manners"

Alex apologised and forced herself to partake in the conversation. She politely declined Trevor's offer of working at his firm, much to her Father's displeasure but was relieved when they both noticed another business partner who motioned for them to come over.

Alex turned her head back to where Casey and her girlfriend were dancing, and she watched the redhead move around the room. Casey was not a girly girl, but she still looked beautiful to Alex, she still moved with little effort, and she was graceful while still reserved.

She noticed Brianna watching her, but she refused to turn away, she was transfixed on watching them, her jealousy was evident but Brianna's was increasing as she was possessive of Casey and hated anyone hitting on her girlfriend.

"What's up Brianna? You've had that look on your face for ages" Casey enquired, noticing where her girlfriend's eyes were leading

"Alex likes you"

"I know, we've been friends for years" Casey answered with a raise of her brow

"No, she likes you. It's the way she looks at you Casey, she likes you and I don't like it"

"We're friends Brea. She's my best friend. She would have told me if she had those kinds of feelings for me"

"Would she?" Brianna asked, loosening her grip from the blonde

"Yes"

"Has she?"

"No, she hasn't. Brianna, I love you, not Alex, we're friends. She's been like a sister to me, even if she did tell me I'd politely decline"

Brianna looked into her girlfriends eyes "Would you? Would you actually do that, even if it hurt her?"

"I love you Brianna. Why are you getting so jealous over something that isn't there?"

"You really don't see it do you? She likes you Casey. I can tell and she's going to make a move on you soon"

Casey sighed; she really didn't see what her girlfriend was getting into such a state about. She and Alex had been friends for so long, and even if Alex did have feelings for her, she was with Brianna.

"And I will tell her that its sweet and all but I love you. I'm standing here, with you, not her. Let it go Brea"

Brianna huffed "I see how close you are"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do, I just…"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it Brianna"

Alex was watching the obvious heated exchange between the two women. She had no idea what they were talking about but by the way Brianna kept looking at her as if she was the scum of the earth, she could guess.

She watched as the blonde threw up her hands, in obvious frustration, and stormed off leaving a very confused Casey in her wake.

Casey blinked, she could feel her eyes beginning to water, but swallowed thickly before heading over to the drinks table. She should have gone after her girlfriend but she was confused and shocked at what had just transpired and she could feel eyes on her. She picked up a glass of the champagne and drowned it quickly.

She picked up a bottle of beer, and headed across the dance floor to find a seat, she drank it down rather quickly, which shocked Alex who was watching from afar. Casey was not an alcohol drinker, she would have a couple when they'd go out but she never downed a drink like that before.

Alex decided to she should intervene, but was stopped by her Father who had found another person that he wanted to introduce her to. She glanced over at the red head who had returned to the seat with another bottle, but forced herself to follow her Father into his study.

"Alexandra, this is David West, we've been friends for years and he has a proposal for you"

Alex shook her head "Daddy, you know I'm not interested in using the family name to further my career"

Mr Cabot sighed "Just listen to what he has to offer Alexandra, dear"

"Hey" the man said, he had dark hair and was slightly tanned but he was a sleazebag defence attorney, she could smell it as he offered his hand.

She took it politely, under the watchful gaze of her Father as the man began to talk about his firm.

"My firm is looking for someone that can hold her own in a courtroom. We're short of female attorney's and I could offer you an immediate position. You'd only be dealing with minor crimes until I can see you in action, but I have heard great things about you. The salary would be almost four times what you are earning in the DA's office"

"It's a great opportunity Alexandra. I urge you to consider"

Alex sighed as she continued to listen to the two men explain why they thought it was good offer, and why she should take it. She knew that her Father was proud, but he had different ideas for her, he had different dreams. She would never defend someone, whether they were guilty or not. It was the unknown.

After she had managed to assure the two men she would think about it, she went in search of Casey. The party was wrapping up and many people had left. She scanned the room and saw the redhead lying across a chair at the back of the room.

Approaching her, she noticed the redhead was muttering uncontrollably and whatever it was she was saying was unintelligible. She touched the redhead shoulder and jumped back when Casey sat up "Alex" she drawled, the one word sounding foreign from her slurring tongue.

"You're drunk" Alex muttered as the redhead giggled

Alex could smell the alcohol on her breath and she shook her head. Whether she had been to blame for the argument between the two women, she didn't feel as if she should really be the one to call a cab for her. She thought about leaving her and retiring to her room but she was approached by her Father.

"Take her to the guest room Alex"

"I'm really sorry about her…" Alex began

"Just take her to the guest room. Maybe once she's slept it off, she can apologise"

Alex nodded, knowing that Casey's Father would be hearing about this soon. She was glad that they were away in Maine, spending a well deserved break with relatives and had not witnessed their daughter's embarrassment.

Lifting Casey from the chair, she managed to guide her up the stairs. Casey wasn't heavy, but she was heavier than Alex and a dead weight in her drunken state.

Alex stopped outside the guest room, before glancing at her own room next door. She furrowed her brows as Casey began to whisper "You're pretty Alex"

Alex knew that Casey was drunk, but in that moment, her brain hitched a plan and she didn't feel bad about it. She smiled as she pulled the redhead into her room and closed the door.

**Leave some more reviews and I may, may be able to get another chapter out later. I have lots of paperwork to that I brought home from work two weeks ago and have only just got round to starting it, so bare with me. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for the reviews. I guess 'Bitch' isn't the right word to describe Alex, but I was trying to get the point across that she isn't thinking rationally, she's allowing her heart to rule her head and therefore she makes mistakes and causes problems. I can see you don't like Brianna, which makes me smile because she's not out of the picture by a long way. **

**Hope this chapter puts your mind at ease iTrick **

Chapter 2:

_ I open my eyes and smiled when I saw very naked Casey beside me. I was equally as free as clothing as she was but I know the truth about what happened. I had this plan formulated in my head and while it wasn't ethical, and it was wrong and selfish I still had no qualms about it. I'd get my girl, I was sure of it._

_She has a beautiful body, and I'm not ashamed to say I ghosted my finger over her skin while she slept. She'd no doubt have a headache when she woke and would be confused, but I was banking on her waking after my plan had worked, I had a clear goal in mind and if she woke too early, things may just turn out the wrong way._

_I heard the footsteps and that was my cue, I lifted Casey's arm from its space on the bed and wrapped it around me so I was effectively cocooned in her embrace before wrapping my own around her._

* * *

Mr Cabot had been searching for Casey, he had expected her to be in the guest room, where he had told Alex to escort her to the previous evening. He was annoyed and quite frankly embarrassed by the redheads display. He didn't know what had happened between her and this Brianna, but he couldn't believe that his trusted friends' daughter, someone he had know since she was tiny had gotten herself completely wasted in front of not only current business partners but prospective ones too.

Knocking gingerly on the door, he heard a groan from inside and pushed open the door. He did not expect to see his daughter in bed with the woman in question, and certainly not naked. He was shocked, and disgraced and extremely embarrassed on what he had walked in on.

"Alexandra, Casey, get up this instant!" he bellowed before slamming the door.

Casey jolted awake, and rubbed her highs. Her head was pounding as she recalled the argument with Brianna and then getting drunk. She was about sit up when she realised there was someone else in the bed beside her. As she focused on the figure, she realised they were both naked.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed bolting upright, knocking the other person's arm away

Alex chuckled "Good morning to you too"

Casey knew that voice and it wasn't her girlfriends. She turned tentatively and was met with the blue eyes of her best friend "Alex?"

"How's your head baby?" Alex asked sweetly, which infuriated the redhead

"Don't call me that and it kills. What the fuck happened here?"

Aware that her Father would be waiting outside for an explanation, Alex had to be careful what she admitted to the redhead "You don't remember?"

"I remember getting drunk and you helping me up, and I…oh my god. I told you I thought you were pretty and now I'm naked, and….shit"

Alex huffed as she got up from the bed and reached into the closet "Of course you wouldn't remember, why would you?"

She grabbed two robes, throwing one at the redhead before covering her body with the other, tying it around her waist.

She didn't say anything else until she opened the door and was met with the disappointed face of her Father "Daddy, I…"

Alex knew what was coming, and she hid the smile forming on her lips as Casey appeared beside her "Mr Cabot, I…"

"You are a completely disgrace. Your Father will be hearing about this and Alexandra; I am utterly disappointed in you"

Mr Cabot turned and left the two women alone "My Father is going to be so angry"

Alex smirked as she heard the voice of her Father down the phone "Richard, they're going to have to get married…yes they were naked…god don't put that image into my head again…they had sex out of wedlock…they'll marry or I'll cut business with your firm Richard…I agree, as soon as possible…tomorrow it is"

Casey gasped "I can't marry you Alex, I love Brianna. I can't believe I had sex with you…oh my fucking god, I had sex with you. Brianna's going to hate me, she had this strange idea that you had feelings for me, wait a minute. We had sex, were you drunk too?"

Alex laughed "Casey, I was perfectly sober. Don't get your panties in a twist, sorry, you're not wearing any"

Casey glared at her and Alex chuckled "Jesus Casey, relax. Nothing happened; I just wanted to make it look like it had. I love you Casey, I've loved you for so long and you had no damn idea"

Casey was in shock, she should have been flattered and usually she would have been but right now she was pissed beyond any coherent thought, Alex had used her. Alex had ruined her happiness just to get her own.

"You bitch" the redhead spat out "Your Father will hear about this"

Alex grabbed the redheads arm "He won't believe you, he'll just see it as a way of trying to get out if it Casey. You were drunk; you can't actually remember what happened so it's all against you"

Casey raised her hand, she would have slapped Alex had the blonde not have had pretty adapt reflexes and caught her wrist before it made contact with her cheek. "You might have trapped me into marrying you Alex, but I'll never love you. You might have got what you wanted but you don't have my heart, I hate you right now"

Casey didn't see the flicker of regret snake across Alex's face as she stormed away. Alex felt her eyes begin to water and she rapidly blinked away the tears.

* * *

_What the fuck have I done? I really didn't think at all. Casey's right, I'm selfish. I ruined everything she had for my own reasons, because I love her, because I've loved her for so long. This is how I act, this is what I do to the people I love. I ruin their god damn happiness. She'll never forgive me._

**Leave your reviews as always, let me know your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews once again. Another update for you. Still finding my feet with this story so bare with me. There won't be an update for a few days at least, but hopefully when the next one is ready, it will be worth the wait. **

Chapter 3:

_I stood at the altar, my red hair tied up into a bun as it rested on my head as I waited for my soon to be wife. Wife? I couldn't believe I was marrying her. Not Brianna, not the woman I loved but Alex, the once sweet girl that I could tell anything to who had just ripped my heart from deep inside me and claimed it as her own, but I couldn't love her. We were like sisters, or we were until she used me. I can't understand it, Alex had never been that person, she's always been a darling to everyone. She says she's loved me forever, but is this how you treat people you love, by hurting them, by forcing them into a marriage. Of course, I could just run out now. I could just tell them to fuck it all and leave but I won't because I know my Father WOULD disown me. I could see the disgust in his eyes when he looked at me, as far as everyone was concerned I'd slept with Alex, we'd have sex but I know the truth, me and Alex know the truth._

* * *

Casey stood nervously at the altar, if you didn't know any better, you'd think she was anticipating the arrival of the bride, her bride but she wasn't, she was cringing and freaking out about having to marry someone she couldn't, didn't love. She was wearing a cream suit, the trousers were fitted and the jacket was tailored. She had wondered how Mr Cabot had managed to sort out an outfit so quickly but she knew the man was rich, not that her family were poor, it was that the Cabot's were money, that's just who they were.

As the music began to play, Casey turned to see Alex walking towards her. She had to admit, the blonde did look beautiful in that off white dress, the detailed stitching and the jewels almost as exquisite as the woman herself, but still, she wasn't meant to be marrying Alex and it wasn't Alex she wanted to be gazing at adoringly. She closed her eyes and thought of Brianna. As Alex approached, she wiped a tear from Casey's eye and whispered "I love you"

Casey smiled as she continued to imagine it was Brianna she was standing beside, that it was the love of her life telling her she was loved. She was rudely jolted from her thoughts when she heard the minster announce "Today we are gathered to witness the coming together of souls, the marriage of Casey Kimberly Novak and Alexandra Marie Cabot"

She held her breath when he asked whether anyone objected to their marrying, she was disappointed that no one had spoken up. Could they not see she didn't want to be here?

Alex began to speak her vows, and Casey knew they were heartfelt yet it still didn't matter "Casey, I've loved you for so long, I've loved you from afar and I've kept my distance, letting you have your happiness. Now I am finally able to call you my wife and it makes me incredibly happy. I know what you've given up in life and I know that you've sacrificed things you shouldn't have to. I love you Casey, with my entire heart. I will love you always, cherish you, care for you, I'll make you smile, make you laugh and keep you safe. I give my all to you, my entire being is yours"

Casey swallowed thickly, not because of Alex's words although she had to admit they were incredibly touching and could make her cry if the situation was different but because what she was about to say, she had planned on telling Brianna one day.

"You are my world, my light, my hope, my dreams. You are the other half of me, the complete part of a circle, and the wholeness of a heart. I'll never hurt you or willingly make you cry, I'll take care of you and through it all I shall be by your side"

Alex reached for Casey's hand, the blue eyes showed a deep love and regret for the pain etched in the other woman's eyes. Yet she had made the bed and she would lie on it alone. Casey had already drawn rules, set out guidelines, she didn't want to be married to Alex and she wouldn't act like a married couple behind closed doors.

"Do you Alexandra Marie Cabot take Casey Kimberly Novak as your wife? Do you promise to love her, adore her and keep her safe for all eternity?"

Alex smiled brightly as she whispered "I do"

"Do you Casey Kimberly Novak take Alexandra Marie Cabot as your wife? Do you promise to guide her, cherish her and keep her safe for all eternity?"

Casey glanced around nervously, her voice had stuck in her throat, and her ears buzzed loudly with her thoughts. She saw the smiling face of her Mother and then her Father who was staring at her intently, and then she saw Mr Cabot who was glaring at her, she knew she couldn't say no, she had to marry Alex, she would be cast out of the family, she'd be homeless, and jobless.

"I do" she managed to choke out

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married"

Alex wrapped her arms around the redhead and brought their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Casey tried to relax into it, she closed her eyes and imagined it was Brianna, she hated doing it, but unless she wanted people to see her gag and almost vomit, she'd force herself to respond.

* * *

_Casey's not sleeping in the bed with me tonight. We're married but she doesn't love me, she forced herself to suffer through the whole day, and I knew she'd be on the couch tonight. We were in the honeymoon suite at this huge hotel, my Father had paid and while it was nice, I wished Casey was happy. I wish she wouldn't hate me so much. I know I made a mistake, but I can't undo it. She feels she has to marry me because of her fear of being cast out by her family, but I know if I come clean, I'll be cast out. Maybe we are both selfish; maybe I am more than her. Okay? I get it, I was stupid but what's done is done. I'm determined to show her how much I love her, and I'll not stop until she knows it._

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is a bit of a filler chapter. I'm sorry it took me a little longer to update this but my muse was being stubborn as hell. Hopefully this isn't too bad but it's necessary to add this chapter to set the scene for further chapters. **

Chapter 4:

Alex smiled as she placed the breakfast contents on the tray, it had been three days since she had married Casey, and things weren't improving but still she didn't give up. She'd cook, she'd clean and she'd treat Casey with respect, she'd let the other woman have space but would leave little notes around for the redhead to read. They were just memories that Alex would write down, she wanted Casey to know she was sorry and that she wanted their friendship back regardless of the situation.

So now she was making breakfast for her wife who was currently asleep on the couch. She had tried to get Casey to sleep in the same bed as her but Casey had bitten out harshly that she was afraid Alex might take advantage of her. Alex couldn't believe that she thought she'd do that but she really couldn't blame the redhead, after all, in some ways she already had.

She carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the small coffee table. "Casey" she whispered brushing a strand of hair behind the redhead's ear "Casey, wake up"

Casey opened her eyes "What?"

"I made you breakfast"

Casey looked over at the table to see the tray and then back at the blonde was smiling, a puppy dog look on her face. The redhead sighed as she sat up before standing "I'm not really hungry. I've got to get to work"

Alex looked at the redhead as she walked away, feeling more disheartened than ever.

* * *

_Why won't she even indulge me, just for one minute? Would it be that hard to sit and eat breakfast with me after I made it? I get I messed up, I get that I trapped her into this, that I ruined her life. But I'm trying to show her that I love her and that I can be good for, that we could be good together. _

_I sigh as I dejectedly get up. I have to go to work too but first I need a shower. I know Casey's been taking showers in the gym and I hate that more than anything. She doesn't want to be around me. She leaves early in the morning and arrives back late in the evening. But tonight, I'm taking her out. Tonight she's gonna try and have fun with me. We'll go to dinner, and talk like a proper couple. I have to keep trying. _

* * *

_I left my office early tonight with the intention of going to a bar and having a few drinks, but there was a black limo parked outside and the driver was holding a card with my name on it, well actually it says Mrs Novak-Cabot but still the limo is for me. I furrow my brows but then realise this in another ploy that Alex has thought up to try and get me to talk to her. I have seen that she loves me, the way she look s at me and she's trying so hard to show me exactly how much. To be honest, it's really sweet and all but I still love Brianna. At least, I think I do. I haven't spoken to her since the day everything happened, and I know she probably knows I married Alex, and she probably feels awful, but I don't know how to explain to her what happened without causing massive problems._

_I realise that maybe I should just divorce Alex, I should leave, and tell everyone what she's done but something is stopping me. Alex was my best friend, and I can't understand why she didn't just tell me she loved me, why did she have to make out we'd had sex? _

_Love does funny things, I know I've made mistakes with Brianna, because I've loved her and my judgement has let me down, but I never thought Alex would be like that. Maybe I don't know her like I thought I did, actually, I realise I don't know her at all. _

_So I'm sitting in the back of this limo with a glass of champagne and I have no idea where I'm going, or what Alex has planned._

* * *

Casey stepped out of the limo at a posh Italian restaurant called Jimmy's; she smiled slightly because if it's one person that knows how much she likes Italian food it's Alex. Brianna never took her out to restaurants, because she was recognised easily, instead it would be take-away or she'd cook. While it was nice that Brianna did that for her, she wanted proper food now and again, not the low calorie meals that Brianna would eat in attempt to maintain her figure.

As she entered the restaurant, a waiter approached taking her coat and leading her over to a table where Alex sat nervously. She gave Alex a small smile and sat down opposite. She wasn't going to try and attempt to make small talk with her wife, but she the gesture did make her feel special and she at least owed Alex a little respect.

"How was work?" Alex asked and Casey shrugged her shoulders

"The same as always"

"And how are you?"

Casey looked over at Alex and frowned "How am I? I think you don't really need to ask that question"

"Look, I get that you hate me Casey. I ruined your life; you don't have to remind me every time we talk. I just want to sit with you, and chat like we used to. I'm your wife for god's sake"

"I never asked to be. I never chose this, it was all you. I don't get why you had to do what you did, and I don't get why you couldn't just tell me how you felt"

"I was scared. You never even looked at me anymore Casey. It was always Brianna this and Brianna that, you kept telling me she was perfect, how much you loved her and I tried to be happy for you. I tried my god damn hardest but you didn't see how much it hurt. I wanted you to love me, to see me, to go back to how we were before she came into the picture" Alex was crying at this point and Casey didn't know what to do, people were looking over at them raising their eyebrows and muttering to each other

She didn't want people to keep looking at her but she couldn't just leave. She knew that this was her opportunity to make a scene and get out of this marriage but she wasn't sure what the repercussions were going to be for her job, and for her family.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Let's just order dinner"

Alex looked up and wiped her eyes, she nodded before excusing herself to the restroom. When she had composed herself, she returned to the table, relieved to see Casey still there. The redhead had ordered a bottle of wine and she was sipping a glass as she waited for her wife to return.

They ordered their meals and made awkward small talk. Alex was trying really hard but Casey was shutting off any conversation with short answers. However Alex was not going to give up, she'd show Casey she loved her if it was the last thing she did.

**Any thoughts would be appreciated **


	6. Chapter 5

**So here's another filler to make up for the break in writing. **

**And to answer a question left by iTrick about where Casey works, she works in her Father's Law Firm and writes a column in his weekly magazine. Unlike Alex who wants to make her career on her own back, Casey is very much her Father's daughter and is using his stature to get into the business. (Which answers the questions about why she doesn't just file for divorce)**

Chapter 5:

"Alex!"

Alex heard her name flit through the air as she exited the DA's office at lunchtime. She turned and was met with the smiling faces of her closest friends Kim and Serena.

"Rena, Kim. What are you two doing in New York?" Alex asked as she hugged the two women in front of her

"We came to see you, silly. Congratulations on your marriage. Why did you not tell us you and Casey was seeing each other?"

"I uh…" Alex didn't want to explain to her friends what had transpired in the middle of the street "Let's go for lunch"

Kim raised her brows but followed the blonde down the street "Alex, why do you not seem to be overjoyed, I know you've loved Casey for years"

"Can we just get some lunch?"

Kim nodded, and Serena gave her a bewildered look. The two women shrugged their shoulders as Alex entered a small diner

"What are two getting?" Alex asked as she took a seat, folding her arms dejectedly across her chest

"Okay, now where's the Alex I know. What is going on?" Serena asked

"Its complicated" Alex sighed

"Hang on. Wasn't Casey seeing that supermodel last time we were in town?"

Alex nodded "Yeah"

"Come on Alex, what is this. You just married the person you love; surely that's a cause for celebration"

"She hates me" Alex muttered

"Why would she hate you? You've only been married less than a week" Kim asked

"I kind of made out we'd slept together so my father forced us to marry"

"Alex!" Serena gasped

"Shh" Alex whispered harshly as she kicked her friend under the table

"Why did you do that? What's gotten into you?" Kim asked shaking her head

"I was jealous okay. She was dancing with Brianna and…." Alex began

"You might want to turn around Alex" Kim cut in

Alex furrowed her brows and turned slowly. She was met with the angry face of Brianna

"You bitch!"

Alex was knocked off her seat by a hard punch from the opposing blonde.

"Brianna, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry; you slept with my girlfriend and married her. You married her; I can't believe she actually said yes, to you. I was planning on proposing, I thought she was happy with me" Brianna pounced onto the blonde and began beating her with both fists.

Blood was pouring from the blonde's nose as Brianna continued to hit her. Alex forcefully pushed the woman away and smacked her hard.

"I'm ten times the wife you could ever be. I love her"

Alex was slightly taller and a little stronger than the delicate blonde model. Grabbing her wrist she flipped them over, and head butted the woman in the nose.

"Ouch! Get off me you bitch" she screamed.

Serena and Kim grasped Alex shoulders and pulled her back as she struggled against them.

"Alex, calm down" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Alex from behind

"You better get out of here" Serena told Brianna who was clutching her nose and holding her cheek. Running out of the diner Brianna fled.

"Alex, what the fuck was that?" Kim asked as she let go of the blonde

"She hit me first"

"And you shouldn't have hit her back. I take it she doesn't know what happened"

Alex shrugged "I guess Casey hasn't told her the truth or…"

"I don't care anymore. Maybe I should just tell the truth and let Casey go" Alex sighed

"Oh come on Alex, you can't let her go. You love her"

"And she hates me Rena, she really hates me. I'm trying really hard, I told her that I love her, and I make breakfast, I take her out, I send her flowers, she just doesn't take any of it. We hardly see each other because she stays in the office for hours, she sleeps on the couch and doesn't even take a shower in our apartment"

"Look, let's get you cleaned up and we'll talk a little more" Kim suggested

"I do love her guys. I know I made a mistake and I want to put it right. I just don't see how, if she won't even acknowledge me, maybe I should just tell the truth. Maybe we could work on our friendship then. What kind of person ruins the person they loves life?"

* * *

_I deserved all of that. I hurt Casey and while I don't like Brianna, I hurt her too. They had a good thing, and I should have just let them be, been happy for them. Maybe I'm better off letting her go. I know my Mom and Dad will disown me; this will bring shame on the family. I don't want to hurt her any more than I have. I might love her, but I have to make this right. Sighing, I take a minute to compose myself and follow Serena and Kim back to the office. _

_These are my best friends, we've known each other years, almost as long as I've known Casey. They know how much I love her, they've seen me go through all the emotions, but I guess this isn't me. I can't believe I've been so stupid, so selfish. I really am a bitch._

* * *

"What happened to you?" Casey asked that evening as she walked through the door and noticed her wife's black eye and bloodied nose and lip

"Brianna"

Casey opened her mouth to speak but shut it again quickly "Oh"

"Tell me I deserved it, I know you want to and I agree. I did. But I gave as good as I got"

"You hit her back"

"Yes, I did. She was psychotic Casey" Alex argued

"No, she was heartbroken"

"Have you spoken to her" Alex asked as she entered the kitchen and plated up some pasta for the redhead

"No, she was going to Los Angeles for some photo shoot the day we married"

"Oh"

Casey shook her head as she looked at the plate that Alex was offering "I've already eaten Alex"

Alex nodded as she placed the plate back on the kitchen table and headed to the bedroom. She knew what she had to do, it was just going to be the hardest thing she's ever done.

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I want to give you something worth reading that what I'm turning out at the moment, so give me some time. Leave your thoughts though, much appreciated**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another filler, slightly shorter I do apologise. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully that will make up for the stuff I've been giving you and curb my frustrations. **

Chapter 6:

"Mom"

"Alexandra, dear" Mrs Cabot smiles at her daughter before furrowing her brows "What's wrong?"

"I've been so stupid Mom"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"It's Casey, I made a mistake" Alex explains as she runs a hand through her hair

"You married the woman you love, dear. How is that a mistake?"

"We never slept together Mom. I made out we did because I knew Daddy would make us marry. I was jealous, and now she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you dear" Mrs Cabot says

"She does Mom. She ignores me, I try and show her how sorry I am, that I do love her but she doesn't even share the bed, Mom. She won't even look at me"

"I agree you went about things the wrong way but I'm far from surprised. I made bad decisions with your Father when we were dating" Mrs Cabot explained

"I made her unhappy. I want to tell Daddy the truth; I don't care if he shuns me. I want to let Casey go, she deserves to be happy" Alex says quietly

"Alexandra, you love that woman more than anything in the world"

"I do, which is why, I need to do the right thing"

"What is the right thing? Would it make you feel any better? I doubt it honey, you'll be unhappy. She'll come around, you need to keep trying. Don't give up on her"

"She's unhappy right now Mom, and so am I. I hate what I did, and I hate hurting her. I have to do this Mom"

"Don't be so hasty. Show her that you're sorry, talk to her, explain why you did it, and try and make her see that she can be happy with you"

"How, Mom? I've tried. I cook breakfast, take her out, buy her flowers"

"Pamper her. Run her a warm bath with candles and bath salts so she can relax when she gets home. Cook dinner, make desert. You know what she likes better than anyone Alexandra; you've been best friends for years"

* * *

_I hear what my Mom is saying, I'd thought she'd be angry but she isn't Daddy. Would it really work? Casey hasn't shown any pleasure in anything I do but Mom's right, I love her more than anything. Would I really be able to let her go? I don't know anymore, it's all so confusing, my head is spinning and my heart is being split in two. I need to talk to Serena and Kim; they're great at this whole courting thing. Maybe they can help. I sure hope so._

* * *

"You're actually thinking about divorcing her!?" Serena says incredulously "You love that woman Alex, why would you give up so easily?"

"It's not easy Re, trust me. I love her, yes but she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve me. Look what I did, why did I do that?"

"Love does funny things to you Alex, you weren't rational, your heart drove you to make a mistake but you can fix it without being so drastic" Kim says.

"How can I? My Mom said I need to pamper her, but she won't even eat breakfast with me most mornings and when we do, we don't say a word to each other. We used to talk constantly, now it's just silence and not the comfortable kind"

"You spoke to your Mom? She wasn't angry?" Serena asked

Alex shook her head "She said she made mistakes with Daddy, except she never undressed him while he was drunk and slept in the same bed to make out they'd had sex"

Alex was angry at herself, that much was evident but both Serena and Kim thought she was being a little drastic, a little too hard on herself.

"Mistakes happen Alex, but you can put them right" Kim says adamantly

"By letting her go, I don't see how pampering her is going to change the fact that she hates me"

"I wish you'd get that idea out of your head. She doesn't hate you Alex, she's angry at you, and she's hurt but she'll never hate you. Remember when you were in senior year Alex, and you kissed that girl she liked, she was angry at you and you didn't talk for weeks, but she came around eventually when she saw how sorry you were. You sent her messages and jokes and chocolate, you apologised relentlessly and made her see that she shouldn't be angry at you" Serena chides the blonde, trying to show her that she shouldn't give up

"I was trying to make her jealous, but she didn't see that" Alex reminded her "She didn't know"

"But now she does. Alex, don't give up on the one thing that you've always wanted, the one person that you've always loved, don't let her slip away"

* * *

_I'll give it another shot, but I can't help thinking, she isn't slipping, she's falling and fast. I'm gonna go home and run her a bath. The weather today has been awful, maybe she'll appreciate a little pampering. Maybe she can see how good I could be for her._


	8. Chapter 7

**I took my time with this chapter, and rewrote it over and over to get it to where I wanted it. It's not perfect, but I'm happy with it. Hopefully you guys are too. **

Chapter 7:

_How did my Mom know that Casey would indulge me tonight? She actually took the bath and said thank you afterwards. Okay, so the weather is really bad today. It's been raining hard on and off and it's bitterly cold as well. So, I guess she needed a warm bath and I provided one that she couldn't resist. I don't know whether I actually did anything right and whether she'll soften. Knowing the way she's been with me lately, she'll act as if nothing happened and go back to ignoring me. _

_I know Serena and Kim would tell me to stop acting so negative but I can't help it. I can't help thinking that I just ruined the one thing that meant the most to me. I am such an idiot!_

* * *

Casey was in the study room, she had rung Abbie in need of someone to talk to. It had seemed that Alex really was trying to make things better, yet Casey was still confused and angry. Brianna hadn't contacted her and she knew she'd upset the woman, except none of this had been her fault. She was being blamed and punished for something she did not do.

She and Abbie had been friends for a few years. Alex had always been her best friend but she had grown close to Abbie since meeting Brianna, and recently, with the way Alex had been acting she had started to confide more and more in the Texan.

"Abbie, what am I meant to do? How am I meant to get out of this? I still love Brianna; at least I think I do. I miss her, but not as much as I thought I would, she's always had to travel for these modelling shoots and opportunities, I guess it's no different except we don't talk to each other. She hasn't even tried to contact me" Casey says exasperatedly as she vents to the brunette over the phone.

She doesn't realise that Alex can hear everything she is saying as she passes the study room on the way to the bathroom.

"You and Alex are best friends. I can't believe she'd do something like that to you, but it sounds to me like she's really trying to apologise Casey" Abbie tells the redhead

"She does these really sweet things, like making breakfast and buying me flowers and that's all very well but she's the one that caused all this and she acts like I'm being hard on her. I don't think I am" Casey says before she hears a crash coming from the next room. Thinking nothing of it she shakes her head as she listens to what Abbie is saying.

"I don't know whether you're being too hard. I know you and her have been friends for a long time and you've got to realise that I once thought there was more between you too. I think she's spent so long trying to be happy for you Casey that she acted with her heart"

"I guess. Thanks for this Abs; I guess I needed someone to talk to"

"I'm always here Casey; just remember how much fun you used to have with Alex. Don't let this ruin that altogether"

As Casey hangs up, she decides to talk to Alex, she doesn't know what she's going to say just yet, but she feels that Abbie was right. She and Alex had been best friends, and they'd always been there for each other.

Walking into the bedroom, she feels a draft sweep across her skin and realises the balcony doors are wide open. Furrowing her brows and wrapping her arms around herself, she walks over to the open doors with the intention of closing them. It's still raining as it has been all day and as she goes to close them, she hears a quiet sobbing. Peaking her outside she is shocked so see Alex standing in the rain, tears streaming down her face.

She furrows her brows and then realises that the noise she had heard earlier must have been Alex, and she must have been heard telling Abbie that she thinks she still loves Brianna.

"Alex?"

Alex doesn't respond as she continues to lean on the balcony railings, the rain pouring down on her as she shivers relentlessly.

"Alex, you're going to make yourself sick standing out here"

"Maybe I should. Then you might actually give a damn about me" Alex bites out through her cries

"Just come inside Alex" Casey says impatiently

"Why? It's not like you'd care now is it?"

"Alex! Stop this, just come inside. You're shivering, you're going to get really sick" Casey begs

Alex still refuses to move, not answering Casey as she continues to stare out over the large area of land that accompanies the house.

Casey can see she isn't going to get anywhere with Alex. So she approaches her and lifts the blonde into her arms.

"Casey, what are you doing!?" Alex asks as Casey carries her inside, putting her down gently before rummaging through the drawers

"Stopping you from getting sick"

Alex continues to cry, as she continues to think. She's so cold, and feeling like crap that she barely registers Casey stripping her of the wet clothes. She stands almost naked as Casey hands her a towel, but she doesn't respond. Casey is worried the blonde is going into shock, it's bitterly cold and the rain is the kind that pierces your skin. She carefully dries Alex and dresses her in her pyjamas before leading her over to the bed and wrapping the comforter around the blonde's shoulders.

Casey sits beside the blonde who is still crying, and shivering. She's taking sharp breaths in order to compose herself.

* * *

_I can't sit and watch her shiver like this. Does she really feel this bad about what she's done and was I really being harsh to her? She's actually been really sweet, and the way she treats me with breakfast and everything, Brianna never did any of that. I've always been the one that does that sort of thing. _

_Shall I hug her to try and make her warm? I don't know if that'll just upset her more. I wouldn't want her to get sick, no matter what she's done. Once upon a time I did think me and Alex would be good together, I don't know what changed. _

* * *

Casey tentatively wraps her arms around Alex, pulling her close as she rubs the blonde's arm. Alex is still crying and she doesn't seem to register the arms around her of if she does she's not responding in anyway.

Casey slowly lies back, resting Alex's head on her chest above her breasts as she continues to rub up and down the blonde's arm.

"Calm down Alex. Take a deep breath. I don't want you to make yourself ill"

"Do you actually care?" Alex whispers

Casey stops rubbing the blonde's arm as she sighs "Of course I care Alex. I'm angry at you, and I hate what you've done but I'd never want to see you sick"

Alex lifts her head to look at Casey "I'm sorry"

Casey nods "I know and so am I Alex"

Alex lifts herself away from the redhead wiping her arms as she does so before she leans in and presses her lips to the redhead.

Casey is taken aback and doesn't quite know what to do. For once in her life, the first kiss feels natural, nothing like she's experienced before. There's gentleness, a declaration of love that feels completely true. She then feels Alex's tears dripping as the blonde pulls back and sighs.

"Case, I…"

"Shh" Casey says quietly "It's okay"

Alex furrows her brows before leaning in to place her lips against Casey's again. This time Casey responds almost instantly as Alex pushes her down onto the bed, her body resting on the redheads.

The kiss is deepened by the blonde and Casey does not resist. Something about this moment is incredibly touching and she knows how much Alex wants this. She realises that Alex has always been there for her, through break ups and arguments with past lovers. She realises that Alex has always been the friend she can rely on.

Casey moans into the kiss as Alex slips her thigh between the redhead's legs. Casey doesn't expect the pull she receives low in her stomach as Alex begins place feather light kisses along her jaw. She doesn't expect the arousal that starts in her body as Alex leans back, before straddling her and removing her shirt.

She doesn't expect her hands to roam the creamy white skin of Alex's stomach, or the gasp that escapes her lips as Alex begins to unbutton her shirt.

Most importantly, Casey does not expect the comfort she feels making love to someone that loves her more than life itself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, it's a little mushy in places but hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 8:

_I woke in the bed and not on the couch like every morning since I married Alex. Alex? I turned over, expecting to see my wife but instead I was met with cold sheets. Had she regretted last night? Had I taken advantage of her vulnerable state, no, she'd kissed me right? We'd been best friends for years but that was always as far as it had gone. We'd share hugs and share personal space, but we'd never acted on it. Now I know she'd wanted to, she'd always loved me and I was always so blind to see it. Maybe subconsciously I've always felt something for her, she's beautiful, in a delicate, angelic way and last night was perfect. Making love with Brianna, well it was never like what I and Alex had shared. We weren't rough with each other, Brianna was always gentle but with Alex, there was this sense of comfort, like we were sharing something, not giving or taking, but sharing._

_Seeing her so distraught, standing in the rain, not caring if she got sick, it frightened me. I hadn't thought I was being that hard on her, but she really felt bad about it, I could tell. Maybe I should give her a chance, we could have something good here, it'll take some adjusting for sure, but something happened last night that I never expected, and I don't regret it._

_Sitting up in Alex's bed, our bed, I listened for a few moments, trying to determine whether Alex was taking a shower, or in the kitchen, or maybe she'd left altogether. I heard faint singing and determined that Alex was in the kitchen, she'd always sing to herself making breakfast. I'd found it annoying the last couple of mornings, but today, it was kind of cute. I smiled as I swung my legs around the bed, before grabbing a robe from the back of the door and heading into the bathroom._

* * *

Casey entered the kitchen after taking a quick shower and dressing ready for work. Smiling as Alex continued to sing quietly, unaware of the redhead's presence, Casey approached Alex quietly, glad to be barefooted and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, causing a yelp to escape her lips as she turned

Casey chuckled before kissing her on the cheek "Good Morning"

"Morning" Alex replied with a smile "I'm making breakfast"

"It smells delicious. Are those pancakes?" Casey questioned

Alex nodded as she switched of the stove, before crossing over to the table, she pulled out a chair and Casey sat gingerly. The blonde fussed around Casey, giving her a choice between juice, milk or coffee. She placed the pancakes onto a plate and put them on the table "Take what you want"

She then took some plain yogurt from the fridge as well as strawberries, raspberries and red grapes, placing them on the table.

Casey watched Alex intently, the blonde was consciously trying to make everything perfect, not stopping for a moment to breathe or eat herself.

"Have you got all you want? Can I get you anything?" Alex asked as she continued to fuss around the redhead

"I'm fine" Casey answered "Sit down and eat"

"Who's going to look after you and this place while I eat Casey?" Alex answered as she put the pan in the sink, before brushing the crumbs of the table

"Alex, you're not a housekeeper, you're my wife and I want to have breakfast with my wife" Casey answers with a smile

Alex looks a little shocked by the statement, but she crosses over to the table, picking up the newspaper on the way, handing it to Casey.

She sits down opposite the redhead with a small smile on her lips "What time do you finish work today?"

"Um, I should be done by 5pm" Casey answers, taking a bite of her pancake "These are delicious Alex"

"Thanks" Alex says quietly "Can I cook you dinner tonight?"

Casey purses her lips "I'd like that"

"Good" Alex says with a smile

"Alex, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, I didn't know it was hurting you that much"

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "It's okay"

Casey nods her head; she doesn't know what she should say. There's a silence hanging in the air, and it's not all too comfortable. Hopefully she can make it up to Alex and show her that she really is sorry.

* * *

_Are we not going to talk about what happened last night? Does she regret it, was she just comforting me. I felt that spark, I wanted that, and I thought she did too. She's sitting here eating breakfast as if everything is normal, but it's not. Something changed last night, and this morning she's actually paying attention to me. She wants me to sit with her, she's calling me her wife and doesn't seem to mind but she told Abbie she loves Brianna. I don't know what to do, I want us to talk about this but I don't want a fight. I'm going to show her how much she means to me, I have an idea that she might just like and hopefully tonight I can pamper her a bit more, I'm going to cook Chicken Alfredo, just like I have every night because it's her favourite._

* * *

Casey had been sitting in her office going through the weekly column that she writes in her father's law magazine. Going to Harvard and getting a law degree was all very well but she had been unable to get a job in the DA's office. Unlike Alex who had relentlessly applied for everything and ended up with a secretary's job, Casey had been turned down time and time again and her father had offered her this job, she'd taken it, believing that her only chance of getting into the career would be to use her father's stature.

Casey furrowed her brows, trying to concentrate on her latest column, one in which she was giving advice on filing for divorce. With everything that had been happening with Alex, she hadn't managed to get much written and the editor of the magazine had been on her case for the past couple of days.

Sighing she placed her pen frustratingly down on the table and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension that had arisen there from being hunched over for the past 2 hours. There was a knock on the door, which startled her and she called out, her breath a little shaky

"Come in"

The door opened and a man stood awkwardly at the door holding a large bunch of flowers "Delivery for you Miss Novak"

Casey noted the white lilies among red carnations and smiled warmly "Thank you"

The man placed them on the desk in front of her before exited, closing the door behind him. She listed the card that sat snugly between the flowers, noting her wife's delicate writing

_**'With love, always x'**_

She smiled, running her finger over the words. If anyone knew how much she loved lilies and carnations in would be Alex, they had been her favourite flowers for many a year and the delicateness of the arrangement was simply Alex. The choice of colours was again, symbolic and she knew that it had taken a lot of thought on her wife's part.

She placed the card in the drawer beside the desk, before inhaling the scent and smiling.

Taking her cell she decided to text Alex

**'Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful. C xx'**

A few minutes later her cell buzzed indicating a reply

**'Beautiful flowers for my beautiful wife x'**

She smiled lazily, her stomach twisting in knots at Alex's sweet words before she text back

**'Hardly but thank you all the same. C x'**

She continued to write, the words coming to her more easily as she felt relaxed and lifted in spirits. Alex had always been able to calm her and put her mind at ease, especially when they were in high school, when she had struggled with a midterm paper or essay.

Her cell buzzed again and she swept it from the desk reading

**'You're beautiful, and don't you forget it. I love you so much xxx'**

Casey was unsure on how to reply, she didn't know what she felt for Alex, it was all so confusing. She settled on...

**'You brightened my day and my office. See you tonight x'**

Two hours later, after grabbing a light lunch, there was another knock on the door. She had just finished her final draft and was hoping that she could give some good news to the editor, who had called only an hour earlier, demanding the column to be finished when she came round at 4pm.

"Come in" she called, for the second time that day and was shocked to see another man holding yet another bunch of flowers. She noted that these were roses, and her heart sank. Only Brianna would send her roses, and she hated them. She had always thought they were corny, and too overused. Predictable like Brianna, roses were plain and uninteresting to the redhead.

Sighing she thanked the man as he placed the bouquet neatly beside the vase that Alex had sent. He smiled as she noted the other arrangement before exiting the room.

Casey sighed as she tentatively removed the card from inside.

**_'I miss you. Love Brea xxx'_**

Casey placed the card back between the roses, and took a deep breath. Her thoughts were conflicting. Brianna hadn't called since they'd argued, and granted she had not tried to contact her either. She knew that Brianna had had an altercation with Alex, and that she was angry but the words on the card, just seemed plain. She'd married Alex, without formally breaking up with Brianna, and she hadn't been planning to, none of this had been planned.

She had told Abbie that she still loved Brianna, but she had also added, that she thought she still loved her. Yet, she wondered why she hadn't called before, why she hadn't tried to make peace with the woman. Did she really love Brianna in the first place? Had she really ever been in love?


	10. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year to each everyone one of you. May 2014 be blessed with love, happiness and buckets of SVU.**

**Stussy: You asked why companies won't hire Alex and Casey when they are from influential families? I had already mentioned that Alex didn't want her Families wealth and leadership to help her career. She IS still a career driven girl but she wants to do it by herself without her Father's help. As for Casey, that will be explored soon, don't you worry.**

**Hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter...be aware though, it shall not last.**

Chapter 9:

Casey arrived home to an empty house, as she entered the bedroom she noticed a tiny box on the king-sized bed that she had grown accustomed to sharing with Alex. They had not revisited that night when their bodies were entwined, sweaty and breathing heavily under the sheets. Yet there had been a comfort, and an unspoken understanding between the two women.

A week had passed since said day, and Casey had softened to the blonde that she once called her best friend. A woman that she now referred to as her wife, and yet while it still felt foreign on her lips, it no longer caused her discomfort.

So now, as she opened the box to inspect what had been left, she smiled for Alex had given her a tiny ring charm to attach to the bracelet that said blonde had given her on her twenty-first birthday. Casey had not added to the bracelet, its chain almost bare except for one tiny key and a teddy bear, its original charms. She fingered the charm before adding it to the bracelet around her wrist. It could be said that it meant something, that the redhead always wore it, even through times when she and Alex had argued, even through the days after the wedding when she had been distant and unforgiving.

As she headed to the bathroom to empty her bladder, she caught sight of a sticky note on the mirror of her dresser. **'Meet me outside at 6pm, no need to dress up. You're beautiful regardless x' **

Glancing at her watch Casey noted that the time was a quarter to six; she smiled at Alex's sweet words. Over the course of the week, Alex had paid her compliments relentlessly, the redhead had lost count of the times Alex had said she was beautiful, that a certain item of clothing made her eyes stand out, how a shirt flattered her figure, and Casey found it endearing.

Brianna had always been the girl of the relationship, and Casey had enjoyed being the chivalrous one, pulling out chairs, and opening doors for her girlfriend. Brianna could be romantic though, except it was tacky and sometimes Casey wished she wouldn't bother. Thinking about it now, Casey enjoyed having some look after her and Alex did just that. They were becoming equals in the relationship; whatever form that relationship took at the moment.

Casey decided to change out of plain her work clothes, she didn't know where she was going to be going but didn't much feel like looking as if she had just come from work. She found her dark denim jeans and a fitted shirt that was an off white, almost ivory. Retying her hair into a loose bun Casey then added some light make-up and admired her reflection in the mirror.

Checking her watch again the redhead picked up her purse and exited their home. Alex had told her that this place had belonged to her great grandparents and had been passed on through generations. Alex knew that this would become her home when she settled down and got married, yet she hadn't expected it to be so soon, nor had she expected she'd be living in this place with Casey. It wasn't a huge home, with 2 bedrooms, a large bathroom, a fair sized kitchen, spacious living room and a small study. In relation to her childhood home, where her parents still lived and where up until a short time ago, she still lived, this place was small.

When Casey opened the front door she was met with a smiling Alex, who was dressed in dark pants, with a layered tank and shirt. Her blonde hair was gently curled and hung loosely around her shoulders and she was raring lip gloss as she stood by a dark windowed jaguar

"You look lovely Alex" she complimented the blonde who smiled

"And you, are beautiful" she whispered in response as she opened the door for the redhead

Casey smiled, as she climbed into the back seat, before being joined by the blonde moments later

"Where are we going Al?" Casey asked

Alex's heart fluttered at the shortened version of her name. Casey had not called her anything but Alex over the last month; in fact Alex couldn't remember when the redhead had used the shortened version of her shortened name.

"You'll see" Alex answered chuckling at the redheads' impatience. Casey never could wait for anything, she didn't particularly love surprises but she'd take them even if her insides were churning. Except this time, her stomach was in knots, anticipation, excitement and joy caused her take a moment to breathe before she sighed

The journey was quiet, comfortable even thought the air was thick with a tension hard to describe.

The car stopped outside a tiny restaurant and Casey raised her brow "What are we…?"

Alex placed a finger on the redheads lips "Shh"

Casey nodded as she exited the car, laughing when Alex stumbled on the way over to take her arm. There was something extremely romantic about pulling up outside a dimly lit restaurant, and being led inside like royalty. She smiled once inside as Alex led her over to a table, pulling out a seat.

"Would you like some wine Madam?" a young gentleman asked Casey after filling Alex's glass

"Yes" Casey almost squeaked out much to Alex's amusement. She raised a brow at the blonde "What?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you" Alex replied softly "And how confused and panicked you look"

Casey blushed, and Alex gave her a warm smile. They ordered dinner, Alex choosing a pasta based meal with mushrooms while Casey opted for a chicken leg and rice. They ate in a comfortable silence, every now and again Alex glancing at the redhead who would blush before chuckling. Neither woman knew what to say, the whole moment was something out of a fairytale and Casey for her part, didn't know how to react.

When they had finished eating, Casey excused herself to the restroom, which gave Alex the ample opportunity to put her plan into action.

Walking over to the stage area, the blonde handed the pianist a sheet of music, before perching herself on a stool in front of the microphone.

She was nervous yet excited as she had spent the last few days planning this moment, writing lyrics and music in the confined space of her Father's Music room. As a teen Alex had enjoyed writing music and her own lyrics but she had always been shy about them, and while Casey knew of her secret hobby back then, over the years it had taken a back seat as she attempted to start her career without much luck.

She caught sight of the redhead exited the restroom, furrowing her brows as she searched for the blonde who had left the table. Alex nodded to the pianist as he began to play the music Alex had handed him.

Casey looked up at the first note and her mouth fell agape as the blonde gave her a small smile before beginning to sing

_I didn't mean to let you down_  
_you have to believe it_  
_I don't know what went_  
_through my mind_  
_but now I can see_

_That I waited too long_  
_To tell you how much it matters_  
_Just to be right here with you_  
_But I couldn't think of anything better_  
_I should have told you so_

_Baby open your heart_  
_Won't you give me a second chance_  
_And I'll be here forever_  
_Open your heart_  
_Let me show you how much I care_  
_And I will make you understand_  
_If you open your heart_  
_to love me_

_I'll try to make it up to you_  
_I want you to know (you have to know) _  
_Baby I swear that I'll be true_  
_and never let go_

_If I waited too long_  
_To tell you how much it matters_  
_Just to be right here with you_  
_But I couldn't think of anything better_  
_I should have told you so_

_Baby open your heart_  
_Won't you give me a second chance_  
_And I'll be here forever_  
_Open your heart_  
_Let me show you how much I care_  
_And I will make you understand_  
_If you open your heart_  
_to love me_

_We could relive this pain and sorrow_  
_but we better do it in time_  
_Start over here and save tomorrow_  
_I wanna make you mine_

_Baby open your heart_  
_Won't you give me a second chance_  
_And I'll be here forever_  
_Open your heart_  
_Let me show you how much I care_  
_And I will make you understand_  
_If you open your heart_  
_to love me_

_Baby open your heart_  
_Won't you give me a second chance_  
_And I'll be here forever_  
_Open your heart_  
_Let me show you how much I care_  
_And I will make you understand_  
_If you open your heart_  
_to love me_

By the time Alex had finished singing Casey had tears streaming down her face and her heart felt like it was being pulled towards the blonde, the feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced, it frightened her yet excited her all at the same time.

She didn't know what she was meant to do until she felt the blonde's arm around her neck, and her lips against hers. She melted into the kiss, so gentle and undemanding, as the small crowd that had become engaged in the performance cheered.

Neither woman noticed a very unhappy blonde watching from the far end of the restaurant with a determined look gracing her overly made up features.

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Alex own these lyrics...they belong solely to Carlsson, Andreas Mikael / Schulze, Jacob Ivar Bertilson and Westlife.**

Always appreciate your time taken to read and review.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews, you made me laugh with your comments. I think they should too and trust they did, however, I had this next chapter already sorted and I just wanted to check, because this is still currently a T rating, if anyone had any objections to me bumping the rating to a M and adding an intimate scene later on...? I've gathered a following with this story and didn't want to turn any of you away. So...just let me know what you want. **

**So, here's a chapter for you...it's not long..but I have been really busy today so apologies. **

Chapter 10:

Casey smiled to herself as she thought about the previous evening, after Alex had serenaded her in the restaurant, the two women spent the night in each other's arms, and Casey couldn't stop replaying the night over and over. She was unaware her Father was watching from the doorway

"Casey, I don't want to disturb you from your daydreaming but…" the older man told her trailing off as he entered the office

Casey blushed feverishly as she gave her Father a small smile "Hey Dad"

"I just wanted to come and tell you I think you're doing a great job with the column and that I'm very proud of you"

Casey smiled "Thanks Dad, there's so much more I want to do to make you proud"

"Casey, where do you see you career going? What would you like to be doing in say 5 or so year's time?" He asks as he sits in the seat opposite

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I love working here Dad, and the column writing is all great and that but I have a Law Degree. I really want to do some actual work related to my degree. Couldn't you put in a few words for me, I want to send my resume to a few places"

"Casey dear, I already have big plans for you. I'd like you to take over the firm when I retire"

"You would?" Casey asks wide eyed "I don't know Dad. I did want to at one point, but I kind of think I want to prosecute not defend and this place Dad, it's great but my ambitions have changed"

"You don't want to take over then? I had all these plans for you Casey, this place was all for you"

Casey can tell her Dad feels hurt and his tone is that of a slightly disappointed Father "It's just not what I want Dad, I'm sorry"

"I guess Alex has changed you. You used to be ambitious, always wanting to be the leader, dictator, but this last week, you've changed and I don't know if I like it very much" Mr Novak said as he abruptly stood up

Casey felt a headache coming on as she watched her father walk away.

Sighing she decided she needed something to take her mind of that conversation, as she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number

Leaning back in her chair she begs the owner of the number to answer

"Alex Cabot"

"Hey. I was just calling to see if my wife wanted to meet me for lunch?" Casey says with a smile

"I would absolutely love to. Give me about 5 minutes and I'll be over. Shall I just call up?"

"Nah, wait down there, it's pointless you coming all the way up just for us to go back down. I'll see you soon, text me when you get here"

"Okay. Love you"

"Mmm hmm" Casey answers as she ends the call. She has yet to repeat the sentiment to Alex, not because it isn't true, just because she hasn't found the right moment, and she's incredibly nervous about it.

A short time later, her phone vibrates indicating a text

**'I'm waiting honey ;) x'**

Before she can reply she hears a knock at her door; laughing to herself she gathers her jacket, before she calls out "I'm coming, I told you not to come up"

The door opens and reveals a smiling blonde, however it is not the blonde she expected or wanted to see

"Brianna" she almost whispers, leaning against her desk for support

"Hey" the blonde says quietly as she enters the room "Did you get my flowers last week?"

"Yes" Casey answered "Brea, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girl"

"I'm not your girl anymore" Casey said as she noticed the blonde coming closer and closer to where she was perched on the edge of the desk

"I love you Casey"

"I know Brianna and I…" she began but was cut off by the blonde's lips connected with her own, the force of the gesture pushing her back onto the desk, sending a pile of papers to the ground

Casey is slightly taken back by the kiss and for a moment she begins to kiss back. At that moment, Alex opens the door slightly, after overhearing the end of the discussion.

She had been waiting downstairs for Casey and after not receiving a text had decided to come up and see what had taken the redhead so long, and now she knew.

Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she dashes away from the door, and into the elevator. When she manages to reach the outside, the tears begin to fall. She hurries down the path, her emotions causing her to sob louder, drawing attention to herself.

Meanwhile back in the office, Casey comes to her senses and pushes the blonde away "Brea, what the hell was that?!"

"I love you and I know you love me. Alex isn't the right person for you, divorce her Casey and come back to me. We were good together"

"Brianna, I'm with Alex now. I married her and yes, once upon a time I loved you, or I thought I did but I love Alex now, I really do love her" Casey says wiping her mouth

"So that kiss there, hang on, what do you mean, you thought you loved me?"

"I thought what we had was love Brianna, but what me and Alex have, what I feel for her, that's love and its amazing"

"You never loved me"

"No, I didn't. What we had, wasn't love, it was superficial. Maybe I was caught up in it, being seen with you, having you tell people you were mine, I don't know but I don't love you"

"You just kissed me back"

"That was mistake, a huge mistake and a moment that will not be repeated. Now I want you to leave"

Brianna slaps Casey hard, causing the redhead to stumble back "You hit me"

"And you used me. You used me Casey; you're a whore, a fucking whore"

"Get out!" Casey shouts, jumping at the sheer anger and loudness of her voice

Brianna turns and walks away; stopping at the door "You're going to regret this"

Casey sighs as she sits in the chair, she will the tears not to fall

* * *

_That felt good, well, not her hitting me but the shouting and what not. I admitted I love Alex, oh my god, I just admitted I love Alex. I do though, I know I do. Alex? Oh shit…I was meant to meet her for lunch._

* * *

"Alex?" Casey calls quietly as she opens the door to their home that evening. When she had come to her senses after the altercation with Brianna, Casey had dashed down only to find that Alex wasn't there. She had text her wife who had replied, explaining that something had come up and she'd see her at home.

Downhearted the redhead had begrudgingly returned to work, and now she was home, wanted to spend some time with her wife.

She had stopped off on the way home and brought some flowers for Alex, hoping the gesture would make the blonde smile.

However when she opened the door, she saw Alex sitting on the couch. As she approached the blonde she noticed she had been crying.

"Al?" she said quietly

"Don't. I'm sorry. I've been selfish and I've ruined your life and what you had with Brianna, I can't let you suffer, so tomorrow I'm going to file for divorce"

"What?!" Casey says wide eyed

"You and Brianna, you and her should be together Casey. I know you still love her"

"No I don't" Casey replied, unsure of where this conversation had steamed from

"You do. I saw you and her in your office. I can't torture you like this, you should be with the person you love" Alex replied

Casey felt her heart drop. So that's why Alex hadn't met her for lunch, she had seen.

"Don't worry. I'm setting you free. I love you so much…but you deserve better" Alex replied, on the verge of tears as she retreated to the bedroom

Casey felt her knees give way as she fell onto the couch, the flowers discarded on the floor as the tears beginning to drip down her cheeks

* * *

_What the fuck have I done? I have to make her see that I don't want anyone else but her. I need to show her that I love her. I can't let her do this, not now. _

**_Uh oh! Leave your thoughts. How should Casey try and win Alex round?_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you to reviewer that noticed the typo in the last chapter. **

**This is a filler chapter, mainly because I'm having family over that I don't get to see often and my nephews are here and bugging me to play with them, but also because I have a couple of ideas for further chapters and my muse needs time to finalise and get the details together.**

**As for the Alex taking Casey's name. They discuss this a little in this chapter, but Casey has taken Alex's name. As mentioned in a previous Chapter, she's Novak-Cabot. Alex is still Cabot, for now anyway. **

**Hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

Chapter 11:

Casey pulled herself off of the couch and headed to the bedroom. She had to talk to Alex, whether the blonde wanted her to or not. She had to make things right. The door was closed, so she tapped gently.

"Alex, can I talk to you please?"

"Why? I'm giving you an out here" the blonde replied

"I don't want an out Alex. I brought you flowers"

"You felt guilty Casey, that's why you brought me flowers" Alex replied nonchalantly

"God damn it Alex! I brought you flowers because I wanted to, because you're my wife and I fucking love you!" Casey raged, she was angry at Brianna and herself

"What?" Alex squeaked "What did you say?"

"You know damn well what I said Lex. Can I come in please?"

The door opened and a red eyed and sniffling blonde appeared, she saw the flowers and smiled "They're pretty"

"Alex, can we please talk?"

"You kissed Brianna, Casey. I thought we were actually getting somewhere. Were you just stringing me along to make me happy?"

Casey shook her head "Can we sit down, please?"

Alex shrugged but returned the bed. Casey sat next to her, she attempted to touch Alex's hand but the blonde shrugged her away "Don't"

Casey bit her lip in order to keep the tears at bay, she didn't want to cry in front of Alex "Alex, Brianna kissed me, I was surprised, shocked and I started to kiss her back but when I realised what I was doing, when I thought of you, I knew it was wrong. Alex, if you had stayed and listened to what I told Brea"

"And what did you tell her? I couldn't watch any longer, I thought I was going to be sick"

"Alex, I told her that I never loved her. I was in love with the notion of us being together, but I realised I don't love her and I never really did. Alex, I love you. I might have been blind to it, I might have been angry at you to begin with but I know you love me and I love you. Let me show you how much"

"Are you serious?" Alex asked timidly

"Totally. Alex, give me a chance, please…give me a week. If you file for divorce before then, I won't sign anything, because I love you"

Alex shrugs her shoulders "You still kissed her back"

"And it was mistake. She slapped me Alex, she called me a whore. I don't want her, I want you. You're my best friend, but more importantly you're the other half of me, my wife, my soul mate and I know I've not made this easy on you and I apologise, but please, I don't want to lose you" Casey said as the tears began to slide along her cheeks

Alex could feel that Casey was being honest. If there was one thing that she knew about the redhead, it was that she was a terrible liar. She knew how heartfelt the redhead's words were but part of her get replaying the scene, replaying what she had heard Casey tell Abbie a week ago, before they'd made love for the first time.

"I don't…I need some time to sort my head out Casey. I hear what you're saying and I know you mean it right now, I just…don't know if this is actually the right thing. You and Me, I forced you into this, and I don't want to tie you down. I love you, enough to let you go, maybe you didn't love Brianna, but you believed you did. How do you know you love me, how do you know it isn't just the same as Brianna?"

Casey didn't have an answer "I just do" she shrugged

"Thanks for the flowers. I'll start dinner in a little while"

Casey shook her head "No, I'll cook"

Alex looked at Casey with a raised eyebrow "Why?"

"Because I want to do something special for you Alex, please, let me treat you"

Alex nodded, as Casey stood up. The redhead leant down and kissed the blonde on the forehead "I love you"

* * *

"Something smells good" Alex said as she entered the kitchen 20 minutes later

Casey turned and smiled "Sausage and mash?"

Alex grinned "Yes please"

"Sit yourself down and relax, it's nearly done. Would you like some wine?"

Alex nodded "I'll get it"

"No, I will. You just sit your cute little bottom on that chair and let me take care of you, please"

Alex chuckled "You think my ass is cute"

"I do. Now sit"

Alex laughed as she sat down. The redhead taking a bottle of red wine from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard.

"Thanks" Alex said with a smile

Casey returned to the grill, placing the sausages onto a plate before adding the mash and gravy.

"How was work?" Casey asked the blonde as she handed her a plate

"It was okay. Liz Donnelly came to see me today"

"Oh, what did she want?" Casey asked intrigued

"To offer me a position in SVU, apparently my Father came to her saying I was too good to just be a secretary"

"That's fantastic Alex. I'm so proud of you. You deserve it. You did accept, right? I know Abbie was saying they needed a permanent ADA before she moved to DC"

"Yeah, I accepted. I wish my Father would butt out though; he keeps setting me up with all these different firms, saying they'd love to hire me. I never wanted that kind of standing, being a Cabot, everyone knows who you are. I kind of wished I'd taken your name, instead of you taking mine. In fact, I thought that would be what you wanted" Alex explained

"Alex, My Father won't even put in a good word for me with other firms. He wants me to take over the business, but I don't know if I want that anymore. He got a little annoyed with me, said I'd changed, stopped being ambitious. I want to do more than just write a column for his magazine, I want to get into a courtroom and do what I was meant to do. As for you taking my name, Alex, we didn't exactly have a conventional marriage, I just went along with whatever you wanted because I was scared of the rejection, but I don't care anymore. I love you Alex, I really do and I'm sorry for how I treated you and being such a bitch all the time"

"Let's just have a nice dinner Casey, please. Let's not go over this"

"I want you to believe me Alex, I love you. I really am sorry. I want you to see that, and I want us to be together, properly. This is real, you and me. This…here is us and I don't want that to end"

"Casey, please"

"Okay. I just had to tell you"

"I know" Alex says quietly

* * *

_Does she really love me? I don't know if I can believe it right now. Seeing her kissing Brianna, they just looked so comfortable, so right together. I can't get my head around it, she says she loves me, but it was only a week and a bit ago she wouldn't even stay in the same room as me for more than five minutes. I'm so confused. I'm so confused about everything._

* * *

_I need to make her see I'm telling the truth. I now know that Alex is the one for me. I know I love her, she's amazing, she's such a sweetheart and I'm so proud to be her wife, she's perfect. What can I do to show her how much she means to me? I've got it; I know exactly what I'm going to do. We never had a honeymoon right?_

**Where should Casey take Alex?**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's been such a hectic couple of days and I am really not at my best but I managed to get this chapter written and I hope it's okay for you all. **

**Your words mean a lot to me and I am glad you are enjoying this. We are coming to the end of the story, there will probably only be about another 3 chapters after this one but I thank you all for your continuous support. **

**My other A/C story INEBY has also dwindled in it's updates but that one is by no means near it's end if you are also reading that one. I do however have a couple of ideas for another story, but at the moment that's all they are, Ideas. And I was thinking about a sequel for this one but I'm not really sure at the moment.**

Chapter 12:

Casey knocked gingerly on the elder Cabot's home. She was nervous, but relieved that Alex's Mom had agreed to see her. Casey had wanted to talk to her about the honeymoon she was planning and needed a few ideas.

"Hey Casey, come on in"

"Thank you Mrs Cabot"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Caroline? We've known each other for years dear and after all, I am your Mother-in-Law. We go through this every time" the elder woman says with a chuckle as she heads into the living room

"Caroline, I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas on where Alex would want to go for our honeymoon" Casey asks

"You want to take Alex away for a honeymoon? That's a sweet idea, are things good between you now. Alex told me about the situation she'd gotten you into"

"She did? I love her Caroline, I was angry at first and upset, but she's been the perfect wife and I realised that all this time, she was right there in front of me. I love your daughter but I'm afraid I might have messed things up this time" Casey explained

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Alex and I have been a lot closer, and things have been really good. She was meant to meet me for lunch yesterday, but um, Brianna turned up…"

"That's your ex right? I think I met her once or twice"

"Yeah, well Brianna kissed me and I for a moment kissed her back and Alex saw and now she's certain that we should divorce. I tried to tell her I loved her, but she can't seem to believe it. She thinks that because I loved Brianna or I thought I did, maybe I don't really love her. But I do, and I want to show her how much I love her, how real this is for me"

"You sound like your pleading a case, Casey. It's just me. Alex was thinking about a divorce, I managed to talk her out of it. Call me stupid, but I always thought you two would be together, you just seemed so comfortable with one another and I knew she loved you"

"I was a fool Caroline, and I messed up"

"Don't give up on her Casey. I think it's great that you want to take her away. Our family owns a private island in the Bahamas. We've spent many vacations here and Alex once told me that she'd love to spend her honeymoon there. It's one of her favourite places to go. It sounds like you two need some time alone and here you're guaranteed to get it"

"Would you and Mr Cabot be okay with us going?"

"I'd certainly be fine with it and I'm sure Christopher would be too. Take Alex away, treat her, and show her how much you love her. She'll come round, I'm sure of it. I'll organise the family jet to take you, and I'll send two of my finest butlers along with you. You'll have everything you need"

"Thank you Caroline"

* * *

_Now that's sorted. I better go home and pack a suitcase and one for Alex too. I'm going to lavish her with love, show her how much she means to me. If after all this Alex still doesn't believe me, I don't know what I'll do. But I have to do this. She means too much to me to let her go like that._

* * *

Alex unlocked the front door to their home that evening, shocked to see the lights on, indicating that Casey was already home. It was unusual for the redhead to arrive home before Alex and the blonde was curious as to what could be the reason.

"You're home" she said, not meaning to, but sounding accusing as she entered the kitchen where Casey was preparing dinner

"I'm cooking dinner for you tonight. And I have a surprise for you too"

Alex furrowed her brows "I'll just go and change"

Casey nodded as Alex disappeared into the bedroom. She knew that the blonde would notice the suitcases and hoped that she'd be happy and excited.

"You're leaving?" Alex asked, her eyes full of unshed tears "You're actually leaving?"

Casey turned around and her heart broke at the sight of Alex trying to hold her emotions in. "Al, I'm not leaving"

"There's a suitcase in the bedroom. Your suitcase"

"Al, I'm not leaving, not without you. There's a suitcase for you too" Casey said gently as she approached the emotional blonde

"What?"

Casey chuckled at Alex's obvious confusion "There's a suitcase for you too. We're going on our honeymoon Alex"

"What?" Alex asked wide eyed

Casey took hold of Alex's hands "We're going on our honeymoon. We leave tomorrow morning. I've got it covered with the DA's office. I spoke to Abbie and it's all sorted"

"Why?"

Casey was confused "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Al, I love you, I already told you that and I think we need some time together plus we never did have a honeymoon, I think it's about time we did"

Alex nodded as the tears began to fall "Thank you"

"Come and sit down Alex. Come and have dinner"

Alex nodded as she sat at the table while Casey began to plate up the pasta she had cooked.

"Casey, are you really sure about this? I don't want you to pretend just to make me happy" Alex asked as Casey sat down

"I'm not pretending. Look Alex, maybe the start to our relationship wasn't conventional, you made a mistake and while I don't get what was going through your head at the time I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. I was rude and wrong to try and push away your affections, and now when I think about it Alex, I've always wanted someone to treat me that way" Casey explained as she looked up at Alex "I was always the one who had to look after Brianna and cook for her and while I loved doing it, it was never reciprocated and that's what relationships should be about. When you overheard me telling Abbie that I thought I still loved Brianna, and the way you were acting, I was scared you'd make yourself ill. I didn't want that and that was when I realised how much I was hurting you, regardless of what you had done, you're still human and still have feelings"

"What changed?" Alex asked quietly

"You changed Alex. That night I saw the pain you felt for hurting me and when we made love Alex, I felt the love you had for me. That night was special, it made me realise that throughout everything you've been the only constant, the only thing that I've never lost. You're an amazing person Alex. You really are. I told Abbie that I thought I still love Brea, I thought Alex, I didn't know. But I know now, and trust me, I mean this. I love you, and I have always loved you. Maybe I was mistaking that love as sisterly love, we've known each other for years Alex, I didn't realise that what I felt was love but it is. Alex, I love you. I want to make you happy, but not by pretending, not by stringing you along, because I really love you"

Alex was crying openly by this point, and when Casey finished talking, the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Come here Alex" she said as she stood open and opened her arms for the blonde

Alex threw her arms around Casey and hung on for dear life. "I love you so much"

"And I love you Alex. Always"

**Next Chapter, Alex and Casey go on their honeymoon. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Only a short chapter guys, I'm sorry. Being back at work and chasing after 2-4 year olds has literally worn me out Plus there seems to be a problem letting me update until now.**

Chapter 13:

"Casey, this isn't the way to the airport" Alex said with a raised eyebrow "We should have turned off back there"

"We're not going to the airport"

"Where are we going then? You know I hate surprises Casey, will you at least give me a clue" Alex rambled as she spoke. Her nerves were shot, yet she didn't know why

"Trust me, you'll like it" Casey grinned

Alex groaned "I'm not giving up you know"

"And I'm not giving in" Casey chuckled

"Gosh you're so stubborn!"

"And you're not, right?" Casey replied with a smile

"Tell me where we're going"

"No"

"Please"

"You can ask as nicely as you want, it's still no"

"I'll kiss you" Alex tried

"I don't take bribes either Alex"

Alex huffed as she crossed her arms "Fine"

"You've given up already, what happened to 'I'm not giving up'"

"Gee, you're so infuriating!"

"Yet you still love me" Casey said throwing the blonde a big grin

"Hang on, this is where the family jet is" Alex realised as Casey turned down a small road

"Hooray! And finally, the woman has grown a brain" Casey cheered

Alex laughed, swatting the redhead "How did you manage this?"

"Um, let me see. You're Mom's pretty soft on me, you know"

"So where are we going?" Alex attempted again "I get we're taking the jet but where to?"

"You once told your Mom that you wanted your honeymoon on their private island" Casey said quietly and nervously as they pulled up outside the private airfield.

"Oh I love you so much. This is going to be…hang on, that's my Mom's butler…and that's Joe, the caterer" Alex shook her head trying to comprehend what was happening

"They're going to take care of everything for us Al, we're gonna spend this time together. I want you to see that I love you, that you mean the entire world to me" Casey told the blonde

"I think I'm starting to realise how stupid I've been"

"It works both ways Alex. Come on, why are we sitting here like this when we could be on that plane"

"Case, you don't like flying" Alex said quietly as the redhead opened the car door

"Don't remind me Alex, come on"

"You're doing all this for me, Case. You hate flying, and you're still willing to do this for me"

"Love is about sacrificing yourself sometimes Alex, are you coming or not" Casey asks impatiently as she stands with the suitcases

Alex laughs as she exits the car. Her heart is pumping hard in her chest, the excitement building.

* * *

"Wow, Alex, this place is amazing" Casey breathes as they enter the large holiday home situated in the centre of the island.

"Isn't it? I absolutely love coming here"

"I can see the sea, this view is breathtaking"

Alex laughs "Wait until you're in a bikini and you hear me saying that"

Casey groans "Have you always thought that?"

"Every time we went away together with our families, every time we go swimming Case. You're beautiful"

"You are too you know"

"Have you only just noticed?" Alex teases

"No" Casey replies with a grin "You've always been beautiful Al"

"Shall we go down to the beach? We can unpack later"

"Do you know where you bikini is?"

Alex nods and opens her suitcase, removing the white bikini lying on the top. She waves it in front of Casey "I'm gonna get changed"

"I've got my bikini on underneath this" Casey says wagging her eyebrows, which causes Alex to laugh and roll her eyes

"Whatever will I do with you?"

"I can think of a few things" Casey teases

Alex groans "Casey…" she warns

"Oh come on Alex, I'm only teasing"

"Yeah, it's what that teasing does to me Case"

Casey raises her eyebrow at Alex's blush and then laughs "Oh my god. You're not serious!"

"One hundred percent"

Casey shakes her head "Go and stick that bikini on Cabot" she commands

* * *

"Wow. You look hot" Alex exclaims when she comes sauntering from the bathroom in her white bikini, she cannot tear her eyes away from the redhead who has chosen a sea blue bikini, which accentuates in all the right places

"I can say the same about you Al. That bikini looks amazing, you look amazing. You're so slim"

"You are too Case. Trust me, you look amazing"

Casey blushes before taking off out the door "Come on, I'll race you"

"Hey that's not fair!" Alex exclaims "You've got a head start and now I'm gonna be chasing your perfect ass"

"Perfect is it?" Casey giggles as she wiggles her hips in front of the blonde

"Yes. You're killing me Case"

Casey laughs as she runs back up the bath, hoisting the blonde over her shoulder "Is this fair?"

"Put me down, put me down" Alex repeats through her laughter, playfully hitting the redheads shoulders

"Okay" Casey replies as she places the blonde back on her feet

"I was joking Case" Alex chuckles "Race you"

"Cheater!" Casey calls as she chases the blonde down the water

"Come and get me"

Alex stops at the water as she places her hands on her hips, she doesn't expect Casey to dive at her, tackling her to the ground and into the water. The blonde gasps at the water hits her skin. As she looks up she sees Casey grinning at her before her lips meet Alex's.

The kiss is sensual and gentle, and both women revel in the lightness of their banter.

"I love you" Casey whispers as she pulls back

"I know" Alex replies

"If I go grab the sun cream will you help me apply it?"

"You bet!" Alex exclaims as Casey removes herself from above the blonde.

"I'll be right back"

Alex laughs as she watches Casey saunter off back to the house, wiggling her hips as she does so.

* * *

_Casey looks so hot in that bikini, she's just beautiful. I can't believe I'm here on my honeymoon with my wife. I know she loves me now, I can see it in everything she does, she's changed, and part of me still wonders if this is going to last but I'm taking as much as I can get right now. She's going to let me apply sun cream onto her skin; I'm going to get to touch her. My body is tingling all over. This going to be amazing! _


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here's the much awaited intimate scene, hope you enjoy you little perverts :) I had fun writing this chapter, hope you have fun reading**

**One more chapter after this one though guys unfortunately. Check out my new A/C story too if you haven't already. It's titled "Find their way back"**

Chapter 14:

"Shall I start with your back?" Alex asks the redhead once she has been handed the sun cream and Casey is laying on her front, arms stretched out over her head

"That's fine" Casey whispers and before screeching "Jesus Al, you could have given me warning"

"Sorry" Alex giggles

"No you're not" Casey pouts

"You're right I'm not" the blonde replies as she begins to spread the cream along the redheads shoulders

"That feels really good Alex" Casey whispers as she turns her head grinning

Alex continues the ministrations down the redheads spine, as she slips her leg over Casey's so she is straddling her thighs

"Al" Casey whispers

"Yeah baby"

"I love you"

Alex smiles as she leans her whole body forward, placing a kiss on the redhead's neck "I love you too"

Casey's breath hitches at the feel of Alex's lips on her skin, coupled with the blonde's hands rubbing circles underneath the bikini back

Alex leans back as she shuffles down the redhead's legs applying more sun cream to the redhead's lower back, her thumbs brushing under the blue bikini bottoms before making their way down to her thighs.

Casey closes her eyes and lets out a quiet moan as Alex begins rubbing in the cream she had dispensed onto her hands. She smiles and feels her centre become moist at the redheads oblivious noises.

"You're amazing" Casey says quietly as Alex finishes rubbing cream into the redhead's legs and feet.

"Turn over, I'll do your front" Alex says lifting herself up slightly and hovering above the redhead

Casey shuffles herself slightly before turning over. She looks at Alex and can see the wetness seeping through the blonde's bikini bottoms. She swallows visibly before closing her eyes. She moans when Alex makes contact with her stomach.

Alex begins applying cream to the redhead's collar bone, and while doing so rocks back and forth, trying to relieve the sexual tension in her centre.

She lets out a moan which causes Casey to giggle. Alex stops her movements raising an eyebrow "What are you laughing at?"

"You, you think you're being discreet but I can feel you against me. You're so wet Alex, and by the sounds of it, you need taking care of"

Alex swallows before blinking "Well, I'm touching a beautiful woman, and you're body turns me on"

"Oh I'm not complaining" Casey whispers as Alex leans forward capturing her lips but before the blonde can deepen it Casey pulls away and whispers huskily "I'm wet too"

Alex leans back, and grabs the redhead's centre, feeling the wet heat through the fabric "God"

"Make love to me Alex" Casey breathes

"We're on the beach" Alex remarks

"Duh! You weren't worried about that a minute ago. It's a private Island Alex; no one else is here apart from the butler and Joe. They're too busy sorting out dinner and our evening plans plus I told them not to disturb us"

"You planned this…"

Casey shook her head "I hoped that it would happen, but you're the one who started rubbing yourself over my stomach"

"You starting moaning while I was applying sun cream"

"You were applying it like sex" Casey argued

Alex dragged her finger along the inside of Casey's thigh as she leant forward and pressed her lips to the redheads. Casey used this as leverage as she flipped the blonde over and deepened the kiss. She slid her thigh against Alex's centre causing her to gasp and thrust her hips upwards.

Casey grinned as she lessened the contact.

"No no no" Alex groans as the redhead begins kissing down her jaw and neck line "Put your leg back"

Casey ignored the protests as she continued placing feather light kisses along Alex's collar bone, shifting her leg so she was straddling the blonde's thighs. She pulled lightly on the strong of the blonde's bikini, pulling it away from her breasts. She traced the outline of Alex's right nipple before she dipped her head and kissed the nub, which was hardened under her lips.

Alex moaned as Casey sucked gently on the peak, twirling her tongue as she did so. Switching breasts the redhead repeated the movements, trailing her finger down the centre of Alex's stomach.

She released the nipple with a pop before kissing delicately across the blonde's chest. She nipped and sucked the skin gently as she slid further down Alex's legs.

"Casey, please. You're torturing me" Alex breathes

"Let me love you Alex" the redhead replies, continuing to kiss the skin around the blonde's navel. She rubs her hands up the blonde's stomach, and takes the breasts in her hands, palming them against each other "You're so beautiful" she whispers

Alex squirms when Casey brushes her chin against the hardened clit beneath her bikini bottoms. "Case"

"Patience baby"

Alex groans and shakes her head when Casey moves her head away from her centre. Alex is teetering on the edge and almost begging for release.

Casey pulls the string of the blonde's bikini bottoms and whips them from her centre which is glistening with her arousal. She blows lightly on Alex's centre causing her to buck her hips, releasing a flow of wetness

"Fuck Al, you're soaked" Casey gasps as she runs her finger against the blonde's slit, pressing firmly on her clit before flicking her tongue over it gently

"Jesus Christ!" Alex exclaims as Casey begins to alternate between sucking and flicking the hardened pebble.

Casey hums at the taste of the blonde causing vibrations to curse through Alex's body "You taste so sweet" Casey husks against the blonde's centre.

Alex is nearing her orgasm as her body begins to tremble and her breathing grows rapid. Casey notices this and stops her movements, backing away with a sly smile

Alex groans "No. Don't stop now"

Casey begins kissing the blonde's thighs and then her stomach, slowly working her way back up to the blonde's lips. As she latches onto the blonde's nipple, Alex cries out, bucking her hips. Casey smirks before she presses gently onto Alex's lips, deepening the kiss. She then uses her right hand to reach between their bodies, thrusting two fingers into the blonde.

Alex cries out against Casey's lips, rocking up to force her fingers deeper into her. Casey breaks the kiss breathing against the blonde's neck as she curls her fingers against the blonde's g-spot.

Alex's breathing is heavy and ragged, as she grips the towel in her hands, arching her back as her orgasm builds, before ripping through her, causing her to shake violently, screaming out into the sea air.

"Jesus Caaaaaasey!"

The redhead smirks as she slows her thrusts, presses her thumb against the blonde's clit which is pulsating between her fingers. She begins to rub it gently, causing the blonde to tremble at the contact, before she thrusts her fingers again, sending Alex sky rocketing indo a second orgasm.

As the blonde's tremors begin to subside, Casey slides down Alex's body and runs her tongue along the blonde's slit, tasting her juices and moaning at the heavenly taste.

Alex's eyes are closed as her breathing evens out "Wow" she breathes

Casey grins against her centre, before she is gently pulled up the blonde's body by her hair.

Alex crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss, her tongue twirling with the redhead's. Casey reaches between their bodies to touch her own centre which is aching with need after witnessing Alex's intense orgasms

"I'm so close Alex" she whispers "Make me cum"

Alex grins as she pulls the redhead upon her body, removing her bikini bottoms in the process before Casey settles over the blonde's mouth

Alex flicks her tongue, once and then twice over the redhead's clit, causing Casey to cry out "Oh god…I'm not gonna last"

Alex thrusts her tongue into the redhead's centre before sucking hard on her mini erection.

"I'm gonna cu….fuck!" Casey screams before she falls forward, almost collapsing on the blonde's face as her juices drench Alex's chin

"Mmm" she moans "You taste amazing"

Casey takes a breath as she lifts herself from the blonde "Sorry. You coming nearly sent me over the edge"

"I'll give you another chance later" Alex waggles her brows causing Casey to gasp and then giggle

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too sweetheart" Alex murmurs as she pulls Casey's quivering body flush against her own.

**As always, would love your reviews. If you have any ideas for a sequel, please share. :) xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**First off, how frightfully intense was the latest episode?! I managed to catch it online when I got home from work today and I was a quivering wreck by the end of it. I think Olivia held it together rather well but I'm kind of a little scared aboutt hat evil glint Lewis had in his eye at the end. I hope they don't allow him to escape and cause Olivia any more pain. She's been through enough. **

**I want to thank all of you for your amazing support throughout this story and it is with a heavy heart that I must say this is the last chapter. It's mushy, cute and sexy all at the same time and I hope you enjoy. There will be a sequel, and yes, Brianna will make a comeback, but all will end well. I see many of you would like Alex and Casey to have a baby, and I agree that should happen. Alex will make one hot pregnant mama. After the last chapter, my dreams were so much more pleasant I can tell you!**

**Once again, thank you. I love you all!**

Chapter 15:

"Alex, dinner's ready sweetheart" Casey called into the house as she stood on the deck in a flowing white summer dress, her red hair loose around her shoulders while her feet were barefooted. She had arranged a candlelight dinner on the deck overlooking the ocean.

Alex exited the bedroom and made her way downstairs where she caught sight of her wife. She breathed in before whispering "You look stunning Case"

Casey smiled, pleased with the response as she offered her hand to the blonde before leading her to the deck. Alex's eyes began to tear at the sight of the wooden table, adorned with red rose petals and a single candlestick with its flame shimmering in the night.

Joe, the caterer was standing at the side of the table tray in hand, as Casey pulled out the chair and commanded the blonde to sit before taking her seat opposite; she reached across the table and took the blonde's hand "Relax Alex"

Alex leant back slightly in the chair, blinking her eyes to reduce the steady stream of tears. Her reservations on whether Casey shared her feelings had dampened a great deal over the day yet a part of her was waiting for the penny to drop, for the hours shared to have been a figment of her imagination.

Joe placed the tray in front of Alex and lifted the lid to reveal a delicious concoction of spaghetti pasta and prawns in a tomato and crab sauce. Casey had wanted the meal to incorporate the sea, and the moments they had spent on the beach that afternoon. The spaghetti combined with the crab sauce was meant to represent Alex's blonde hair and the fiery red of Casey's.

"This looks delicious" the blonde said licking her lips, her pink tongue darting out quickly, causing Casey to gaze adoringly at her wife. Something about the way Alex was sensual without realising it made Casey love her all the more.

"Mmm hmm" Casey nodded, almost in agreement while thinking that Alex looked almost as delicious, her eyes scouring the blonde's body with the look of pure love and lust.

Alex giggled which caused Casey to snap out of her trance "Uh?"

Alex laughed harder "Eat your dinner Casey and stop drooling over me"

Casey blushed before picking up her fork and twirling the pasta around it before slipping it between her lips.

Alex became transfixed on the redheads seductive eating causing Casey to giggle and retort "Who's drooling now?"

Alex playfully poked out her tongue and the two began to eat in silence, every now and again sneaking glances at one another and laughing.

Soon both women had finished and Casey produced a bottle of champagne from a bucket that she had hidden from Alex's view.

"Are we celebrating something?" Alex asked which caused Casey to flash her a smile and nod

She stood and walked over to the blonde, lifting her from the chair and carrying her to the swing when she sat her down before pouring two glasses of champagne

"Alex" she said quietly "While our relationship hasn't been the most conventional and although it started out a little differently, I have grown to see the beauty you possess and the love that you have for me, that love is reciprocated"

Alex felt the tears well in her eyes at the redhead's words, before Casey whispered "Look down at the beach"

Alex turned her head and gasped, written in the sand were the words "Will you marry me, Alex?" as the sky twinkled with stars and the waves crashed against the shore.

Casey bit her lip nervously as she watched Alex's reaction, the silence unnerved her which caused her to launch into a rambling "Alexandra, I became Casey Novak-Cabot through your choice, now I want to you to become Alexandra Novak alongside me. I want us to renew our vows, this time I want to say everything I feel for you and let the world know just how special you are. Alex, please say you'll marry me"

"Yes" Alex whispered "Yes"

Casey kissed the blonde deeply, before handing her a glass of champagne "I love you"

"And I love you too" Alex replied as she took a sip of the ice cold alcoholic drink

Casey lifted the blonde into her arms, causing Alex to spill the remainder of the champagne before she brought their lips together in a soul searing kiss. Tongues duelled against each other as Alex tangled her hands in the red hair of her lover and wife.

"Make love to me" she whispered against the redhead's lips "Make me yours, forever"

Casey brought Alex into the large master suite, dropping her swiftly on the bed before climbing on top of her, pressing her body flush against the blonde's she brought their lips together as their bodies rocked and rubbed against each other sending both women into overdrive.

Clothes came off in a fiery passion, not removed with care but ripped from their bodies as if the night would be over before it began.

Lips relocked as tongues lashed and prodded against one another, while breasts were fondled before the blonde dipped her head and took an already taut nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue around its centre, she fondled the other gently yet with an urgency that left Casey panting and moaning.

Alex lifted her head crashing their lips together once more as the redhead shifted a body slipping a hand between them and inserting a slender finger between the blonde's moist lips. "Fuck Alex, you're dripping"

Thrusting gently she continued to dominate the blonde's mouth, sucking on her tongue as she brought Alex nearer and nearer to her climax.

She began using her thumb to rub furiously over the blonde's clit, while she inserted a second finger into Alex's centre. Thrusting with all her might, Casey used her free hand to grasp a pert breast as Alex began a steady chant "Casey, Casey, Casey baby, Case, Oh Case…"

The sound of her name of the blonde's lip aroused Casey as she began to rock her hips into the blonde's thigh, her wetness seeping through her folds as Alex began to tremble before careering over the edge into an intense orgasm. "Good lord, Casey...I'm cumming"

Casey continued to rub herself along the blonde's thigh as she slowed her thrusts and slipped her fingers from the blonde's core.

She sucked the juices before offering her fingers to Alex who moaned at the taste before their lips met hungrily.

Casey began to spasm as she screamed out her release, her juices coating Alex's thigh before she collapsed panting.

"You're fucking perfect" she breathed huskily into the blonde's ear, causing Alex to shiver at the breath and words coming from her sweating lover.

"Shall we take a shower" Alex whispered causing Casey to lift her head and gaze into blue eyes before nodded and pulling the blonde from the bed.

Their shower consisting of more love making before they both collapsed naked into bed, spent from their activities.

* * *

The next morning Alex awoke to an empty bed and the smell of fresh coffee. Heading downstairs she found Casey perched at the breakfast bar, a fresh cup of coffee in hand and magazines sprawled out in front of her.

On closer inspection Alex noticed them to be wedding magazines and the redhead was currently looking at wedding dresses.

"What you doing?" Alex asks placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips

"Imagine how you'd look in one of these dresses and out if it" the redhead whispered causing Alex to moan in arousal at the redhead's obvious tone.

"And what did you discover?"

"Smoking hot" the redhead whispered as she pulled Alex between her legs and kissing the skin on her stomach "I want this to be special Alex"

"It will be. As long as you're there Casey, that's all that matters to me" Alex said sweetly

"Aww, you're too cute"

Alex laughed as she swatted the redhead "When do you want to do this?"

"I want to take our time, plan it properly. How about we say in about 5-6 months time?"

"Sounds perfect" Alex whispers

"So does a nice swim" the redhead replied

"Can we at least have breakfast?" Alex asks

Casey nods as she stands up "Breakfast on the beach?"

Alex grins before nodding as she grabs her robe, tying it around herself and running from the building. Casey giggles before chasing after the blonde, her naked form shimmering in the early sun.

THE END.


End file.
